Cluestuck
by StrongRed
Summary: Cluestuck. Feferi is reported to be brutally murdered. It's up to Terezi and YOU to figure out who did it. We have 11 suspicious suspects and only so much time before the killer gets away.
1. Cast

**Hey everyone! This is my first story I'm posting on here. It's a Cluestuck and hopefully no one else wrote something like this. If so, I apologize. I got this idea from watching this new tv show and a wii game. Haha! So, here's the cast...I guess that's what you'd call it. **

**Feferi-The mansion owner**

**Eridan-Butler**

**Gamzee-Chief**

**Aradia-Maid (yeah...)**

**Tavros-Pet Sitter (I might change that, it sounds l8me)**

**Terezi-Detective **

**Vriska-Terezi's assident**

**Kanaya-Seamstress**

**Sollux-Technician**

**Equius-Security Guy...**

**Nepeta-The painter (Might change that too)**

**Eridan-Hair Dresser**

**Karkat- Movie Operator (There's going to be a movie room)**

**I also may add some humans in.**

**Rose-Therapist**

**Jade-Gardener **

**Dave-? (Undecided)**

**John-? (Undecided)**

**The readers are encouraged to guess who the killer is. Wow, this is going to be really fun. Haha.**

**So, let me know what you think. I may change things up.**


	2. One: The Case

6:05 Feferi Peixes' Mansion

Feferi Peixes sat at her dining table with a enormous grin on her face. It was quite beneficial to have such a high class chief serve her. Gamzee Makara always blew her away with his talented cooking, whether it was his exceptional steaks or even just a simple meal like pizza. The one thing he was really known for was his pies. They were outstanding, to put it simply. Not to mention, Gamzee always makes them colorful. He decorates the pies like they're cakes!

"This is going to be the greatest feast yet. Everyone will all up and remember it." Gamzee chuckled. Feferi giggled in glee. She couldn't wait to savor his wicked apple pie.

"Oh my cod! I just can't wait until later, I'm so excited!" She squealed in delight. Gamzee gave her a lazy smile and began casually looking around.

"Are you looking for something?" Feferi questioned, nervously. She didn't want anything to ruin this special night.

"I can't find something." The clown honked, he now felt a little melancholy. He began knocking items onto the ground. Salt, pepper, and flour soon littered the floor. His claws destroying anything that was unfortunate enough to get into his grasp.

"Oh my, you're making a mess. How about I help you locate it?" The royal blood suggested in a soothing voice. The chief began grumbling in response.

"I can let you discover the secret ingredient. Then it won't all up and get to be a motherfu-"

"Watch your language." Feferi pouted.

"Sorry sis, I meant it wouldn't be a secret anymore. That ain't fair to it, ya know?" Gamzee uttered. He looked furious, yet his eyes showed a sedated look. Feferi sighed exasperatedly, she couldn't ever get a brake.

"I'll get Aradia to help you search then."

"She can't know the secrets to my miracles either." Gamzee began bursting open cabinets and spilling all the contents.

6:25 Nepeta and Sollux

"Solicks, does this painting look even to mew?" Nepeta Leijon asked the unamused technician. He nodded his head, his eyes stayed absorbed to his husktop. This resulted in a puny hiss from the cat girl. Sollux Captor wasn't fazed at all.

"Mhmm," His fingers rapidly typing on his keyboard. Nepeta was once again wishing she could work alongside her meowrail instead. Sollux barely even talks to her! She took a step back to admire her work. Feferi's face stared back. The fuchsia blood insisted on a self portrait when Nepeta suggested she make a painting to hang at the top of the stairs. The art could be seen right when you walked inside.

"It's like you just took a photo of FF and hung it there." For the first time in the last couple of hours, Sollux looked up. The olive blood hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, it's furry detailed."

"Maybe to detailed." Sollux muttered. Nepeta just looked over and gave him an absent smile.

10:05 Aradia and Eridan

"You have to put your back into it." Eridan glared at the shorter troll. Aradia huffed and shook her head.

"I don't see you helping out." She murmured. It was true, the well-off butler was watching the indigent maid scrub the floor. It was always like this though. Aradia did way over the top and Eridan did just an average job, yet his paycheck is greater than hers. Aradia can't help being a lowblood. Why do they always have to be so rude?

"I don't want to get my clothes dirty. Not to mention, my job is to wait on Ms. Peixes herself." He puffed his chest out in pride. What a little prick.

"Then shouldn't you be waiting on her?" Aradia tilted her head to the side. The cocky seadweller always made Aradia perplexed.

"I actually don't know where she currently is." He shrugs. He didn't seem troubled by that at all. Of course he isn't troubled, he never seems to really care about anything.

A single gunshot could be heard.

"My cod, what did you do?" Eridan gave the maid an accusing look. Aradia gasped in shock.

"What? How could I have done something. I'm standing right next to you!"

Eridan rushed off without replying, leaving the maid to continue her duties. Her very boring duties. The duties that Vriska always teased her about.

Little did she know, that something was about to change.


	3. Two: The Detectives

**A/N: I'm thinking about making some parts in 1st person. Let me know if you'd like that. Also, more action in the next chapter. Sorry they're kind of short. **

Terezi Pyrope was currently sitting in her office, when her husktop indicated she was being trolled. Her grin somehow managed to stretch out on her beaming face. The smile faltered a bit as she read the cobalt colored print. What could Ms. Serket possibly want at a time like this?

Terezi quickly skimmed over the paragraph her assistant sent her. Was a whole paragraph really necessary? She better not act like Mr. Vantas or else we'll have some problems.

The door opened just as raindrops began rapidly dropping down.

"I can't believe you kept me waiting. How rude of you! You aren't doing anything either." There stood Vriska Serket. She looked extremely upset. Wait, no that isn't right. She looks very pissed. That is never good. Her being pissed can lead to an innocent lowblood tumbling off a cliff. Oh, wait a second. That already happened. Poor, little Tavros.

"I was occupied with polishing all my trophies. You know, the ones you didn't win." Terezi cackled, she loved when Vriska got cross with her. The two girls were immensely competitive with each other. They always had to out shine each other. Whether it was a cosplay competition or an eating contest, they'd enter to try to make the other feel less superior. Terezi often wins, hence the reason she's the boss.

"They probably just felt bad that you're a lowblood. It's soooooooo obvious I would win otherwise." Vriska bragged, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, just get to the point."

"Well, looks like we have another case to solve. Which I'll defiantly win, no doubt about it. It's about a murder that occurred at Ms. Peixes mansion. They found her pooled in her own blood."

"First of all, you can't win a case. We have to solve it, Vriska. Second of all, are you serious?"

"I'll solve it first then and when did I ever lie to you?"

"Is that a genuine question?" Terezi inquired.

"Shut up Pyrope!" Vriska snarled. A flash of lightning struck, leaving Vriska only able to see Terezi's silhouette. Thunder followed after shortly.

The teal blood gently tapped on the door with her cane. Lightning hit again, making the mansion appear dreadful. The door opened up in a discreet way, causing chills to run down both the girls spines.

"Hello." A girl stood there, she looked very serene.

"She seems suspicious." Vriska mumbled. Terezi rolled her eyes.

"This is why you're my assistant. Geesh, we didn't even talk to her yet." Terezi shook her head.

"Oh, you two must be Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket. We've been expecting you ladies. I'm Kanaya Maryam." The lengthy jade blood commented. The detectives shook Ms. Maryam's hand.

"Yes, sorry we took a while to get here. Hopefully you weren't waiting too long, heheheh." Ms. Pyrope replied.

"It's fine, nobody else perished." Kanaya assured.

"Right and with that note, can we come in?" Vriska wondered. Kanaya didn't reply, she only opened up the door a little more.

Let the investigating begin.


	4. Three: Interviews Begin

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I just wanted to let you know I accidently put Eridan down twice. I don't think it's much of a problem so I'll just leave it (Not to mention I barely know how to use this site). Eridan is only a butler (I suppose he could do Fef's hair if he really wanted too.)**

**Karkat comes in and he swears. Just a warning I suppose.**

The three ladies are sitting in the otherwise vacant living room. Vriska is drilling Kanaya with questions like,

"Where were you at the time of the crime?"

"What were you doing?"

"Who were you with?"

"Did you notice anyone acting suspicious?"

Terezi paid no attention to the two. She was busy replaying her conversation with the security guard. Well, it actually wasn't much of a conversation. It went like this,

"Hello sir, I'm Terezi Pyrope, the private investigator. I was just wondering if you'd let me acquire some of your time."

"You are a lowblood." He sneered.

"And you're a security guard. Now, did you notice anyone distrustful entering before the crime? Did anyone leave afterwards?" Terezi coaxed, leaning closer towards the muscular male. He gave a snort in reply. (Like a horse, sorry)

"Hello?" Terezi growled, "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Like I would ever let anyone pass by without me regarding it." The blue blood still hasn't look over at Terezi, that caused a perturbed look form on her face. What was his problem?

"Well, was there anybody?"

"I'd prefer to speak to highblood about this."

After that, the peculiar guy wouldn't dare speak to her. It wasn't a very helpful conversation, besides learning he knows everyone who arrived and who had absconded.

"I'll be back." Terezi darted out of the room, leaving Vriska to her antics.

Terezi decided to go to the crime scene.

Fuchsia was still stained into the rug, but the body was removed. It made Terezi cringe how the blood outlined where the highblood was laying just hours ago. Terezi never really talked to Ms. Peixes, but she didn't think Feferi deserved to die so young. It was such a shame.

Terezi sniffed around, there has to be some evidence here. She began feeling around, when a sharp piercing feeling in her finger made her wince. She could smell her teal blood oozing out.

"That was stupid of me." She sighed and carefully tried finding the sharp item again with her cane.

"You think? It was seriously right in front of you, yet you still fucking pricked yourself." A masculine voice spoke out making the blind girl jump. How didn't she smell him?

"Jegus, you scared me." Terezi tapped her cane around, until she felt it collide with someone's shins.

"What the hell." He seemed furious.

"I'm blind, you jerk."

"You have got to be joking." He seemed to be a very hostile man.

"Nope."

"Aren't you the detective? How can a blind detective solve anything? I guess we're doomed. Who cares anyways though, it's not like that fish-bitch was useful for anything." He hastily said. Terezi wacks him in the shins again, intentionally this time. She wasn't going to deal with his crap.

- **Back to Vriska and Kanye (Oops, I mean Kanaya)**

"Where were you at the time of the crime?"

"I was in the garden all day."

"What were you doing?"

"Sewing."

"Who were you with?"

"No one."

"Did you notice anyone acting suspicious?"

"I didn't see anyone besides Jade, she's the gardener."

Vriska sighed in annoyance, Kanaya was being difficult. She wasn't answering the right way!

"What was Jade doing?" Vriska asked.

"Gardening, didn't I just inform you of her being the gardener?"

"Okay, then is there anyone you think would do such a horrid thing?"

Kanaya paused, thinking for a moment. Vriska pouted, she finally ran out of patience.

"Come on, Kanaya, there must be someone!" Vriska nearly pleaded.

"Well," Kanaya began. Vriska nodded her in encouragement.

"No." Kanaya finished.

That's why Vriska is now pounding her head against the wall.

If Vriska wasn't acting like a grub, she'd noticed the malicious look on Ms. Maryam's face.


	5. Stuff Happens

**Tavros and Gamzee**

"I don't know how I really, uh, feel about that. It seems very dangerous and risky. Oh, and not to mention it's seems insane. For you to do that, I mean."

"Tavbro, have faith in a brother."

"I know you can pull it off, but is it really all that worth it?" Tavros couldn't stop shaking, he felt remorseful for what he had done. How could he end a creature's life? Especially, one that was so innocent.

"Mistakes happen, just calm down and get your chill on. It'll be alright." Gamzee reassured, his words trying to appease the shorter boy.

"This is awful, Gamzee. What do I tell everyone?" Tavros eyes widened at the thought of admitting his mistake to all the residents. Gamzee didn't reply, he was entranced by the lowblood's breathtaking chocolate brown hues. Tavros felt imposed to awkwardly stare back.

"You're such a miracle, my invertebrother."

"Oh, uh, thank you. I guess you're one too?"

"Heh."

"Gamzee, you're kind of scaring me. What do I do about the cuttlefish?"

**Eridan and Karkat**

"Kar, why can't you help me?"

"Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself. I have a job too, you know."

"Nobody even uses the theater though."

"Shut up." Karkat gave Eridan an unpleasant glare. He really couldn't stand Eridan. He was so selfish and boastful, yet Karkat couldn't help but to pity him. Eridan has been alone pretty much all his life without a moirail. Which also explains why he's so demanding, but Karkat thinks he can fix him. He'll be the best moirail a troll could ever have.

While on the other hand, Eridan hopes to fill a redder quadrant. He finds "Kar" his ideal matesprit. The mutant blood could actually stand the seadweller for crying out loud. That must mean Karkat must feel something towards him. Just the thought of that gets Eridan excited, but that quicky evaporates when he remembers the situation he's in. This is not a time to fantasize about filling quadrants.

"I don't know what to do." The violet blood whines.

"I just showed you what to do. And that was the third time, you dipshit."

"I told you to stop sayin' that. It reminds me of Sol and he's revolting."

"Watch what you're saying, douche-fish. He's my friend." Karkat snarled. Nothing unusual happening here.

**Vriska interviewing Nepeta**

"Do mew really think that I would hurt Fefurry?"

"That's why I'm interviewing you, I have no idea."

Vriska felt she was getting nowhere, while Terezi probably knows everything. It wasn't fair how Terezi alwaaaaaaaays got her chance to shine. Why not the gorgeous Ms. Serket for once? Oh wow, what a preposterous thought. Vriska out-shining the number one, top famous detective. Pshhh, yeah right. Sometimes the spider girl wonders why she even tries.

"I wouldn't ever lay a claw on Kanaya either."

"What do you mean? She's fine, I just talked to her."

"Oh, um, nevefurmind." Nepeta began kneading the end of her coat. Vriska's eyes narrowed. She couldn't help wondering, what the hell is going on?

**News Report**

"Nepeta Leijon, female, is reported missing. She was last seen in her room at 11:15. If anyone believes they saw suspicious behavior around that time you are to report to..."


	6. Who's the actual suspect?

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't the best chapter, I really wanted to update.**

Tavros wiped away the few tears that trickled down his face. He had put the frail creature into the coffin, so he could bury it. The cuttlefish didn't deserve such a tragic way to die. Hopefully, it has a splendid time in cuttlefish heaven.

"R.I.P." Tavros whispered, breaking the silence. He felt repulsed with himself. Never had he ever been so careless with his job before. The little guy will surely be missed.

**Terezi **

Feferi was killed out on the patio, but with what? Terezi couldn't exactly figure it out. Terezi was really doubting she died from getting a plate thrown at her. The broken glass all came must have came from the plate she was most likely holding. This was all very baffling to her, but it'll all make sense in the end. Terezi Pyrope was sure of it.

"It could've been rope."

Terezi shrieked in astonishment. Another troll had crept up on her.

"Who are you?" Terezi asked, bewildered by the troll's sudden appearance.

"I don't know, who are you?" The other troll looked perplexed. He was gangly and slender, with a mountain of matted hair that dispersed in different directions.

"Terezi Pyrope, of course." Who was this peculiar dude?

"Oh," He gazed at the sky. It appears he is lost in thought.

"Who are you?"

"Honk, what sis?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chief Makara, are you here to all up and take my miracles away?" His eyes were clouded over.

"No, what miracles?"

"The ones that pour from their motherfucking veins. They helped me get my happy on by letting me make my special star dust. I don't know who all up and made them get their sleep on though. I think they should motherfucking wake up." The clown-like troll then casually strolled back inside, leaving Terezi in awe.

**Karkat **

"Another one is dead." Eridan's grim face was visible from the weakly lit candle. Karkat sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"This is bad."

"How so?" Eridan was puzzled.

"Can you quit being a sick fuck for a second, Gog. Who would have thought anyone would kill Equius. How's that even possible? He's all muscle for fucksake." Karkat raged.

"Kar, calm down, it's alright."

"How could you say that?" Karkat couldn't help but think about how Eridan is a very possible suspect. This could be Eridan's revenge. He did get mad after Feferi rejected his flirting and Equius was always a creepy douche in his opinion.

"I know we'll find the killer. Do you need anythin'?"

"Stop treating me like royalty, I don't deserve it. I'm mortified that you would even talk to a mutant like me." Karkat mentally slapped himself, he didn't mean to say that aloud. Eridan just shrugged though, he didn't think Karkat should be so ashamed.

The two exited the room without another word.

The light switch is now on OFF.

**Yay for references. Boo for terrible fillers. **


	7. Chapter ?

**Vriska**

After observing the body, Vriska was certain it was rope. The bruises around the victims neck indicated that was the cause of death. Poor Feferi was suffocated. Vriska then pondered the thought that perhaps the murderer just used their hands was also very likely.

She sluggishly walked over to her neatly gathered files. She thought she knew all there was to this case, she was wrong.

"Please let me out"

Vriska felt the hair on her neck rise up. The voice was eerie, but the worst part was that it sounded like they were standing right behind Vriska. Vriska wipped around, she was shocked to see no one there.

"Hello? Is this some joke, because it's not funny, Terezi." The cobalt blooded troll huffed. She was sick and tired of all the pranks John and Terezi always played on her. She didn't have time for this bullcrap.

"No, it isn't a prank. I'm trapped in here." The voice wasn't louder than a whisper, Vriska wondered how she even heard it the first time when she wasn't paying attention.

"Who is it?" She gruffly said, she wanted to sound valiant.

The only response she got was hushed weeping. Where was that coming from? It was impossible to say, even when the weeping turned into shrill screaming. The sound of metal hitting flesh could be heard. This was way to much for Vriska, she had to abscond.

When she reached the door, she nearly had a heart attack. It was locked.

So, was the other door. She was trapped.

**Aradia**

What woke Aradia up was screaming. It was faint, Aradia could tell the screamer was located on the other half of the mansion. Perhaps they had a bad dream. Aradia began wondering, should she help them? She decided to pretend she didn't hear the pleading yelps. Aradia was one to avoid both drama and trouble.

After hearing about the murder of Feferi, she was slightly more perkier. She didn't hate the seadweller, she only hated who was her love interest.

Aradia always had a thing for Sollux. The reason was that he was the only one who truly understood her. He's always been there for her since she was a grub and Aradia was greatful for that.

After they both got jobs for Feferi, they began having a falling out. That was do to Sollux's love affair with the Highblood. Aradia felt scarred after that, thinking she couldn't love another.

Now she has Sollux all for herself with no Feferi's in the way.

What a great day. OuO Wait no, that looks stupid.


	8. Chapter :?

**Past Feferi**

"I'm really sorry Eridan, I can't do this."

Feferi felt terrible after cutting off their moirallegiance, but also relieved. She wasn't responsible for someone who acts homicidal all the time. Although, Feferi doubted he would ever hurt anybody. He will do nearly anything to receive attention. That's part of the reason Sollux loathes him. The other reason was that his queer acts were impactful on Feferi before she discovered what Eridan wanted.

"I thought you fuckin' loved me though." Eridan began pouting, making this harder than it should be.

"I pitied you."

His bottom lip is now quivering. Feferi takes a deep breath to fight the urge to hug him.

"Sorry Eridan, I was pretty shore you understood that I only wanted to be moirails." Feferi decided she was going to end this for good. Hopefully, Eridan will understand one day.

"We can still be moirails, Fef, please." Eridan begged.

Feferi shook her head and existed the room. She was finally free, while Eridan was officially alone. She wasn't going to regret this. Nope. Why did her stomach hurt so much? Maybe she's just hungry. Yeah, that's it. She'll ask Gamzee to make one of his splendid pies.

**Past Karkat**

What did you ever do to derserve this? You already were fucked up enough with your horrid carmine blood, why do you have to suffer with break ups as well? It's all because of that imbecile Dave Strider and that idiotic fish whore Feferi. They must have been out to get you.

These saddening thoughts were clouding up Karkat's thinkpan. He couldn't get the image of Dave and Terezi out of his head. He felt like he was constantly being mocked by everyone for thinking Terezi and him could actually work and then Dave just had to steal her. Now it's over, Karkat lost and will be forever alone. Just like Eridan. You better not turn into him, that would be a nightmare.

Karkat wiped away his tears, this was pathetic. He was acting like a very timid and feeble grub. What is someone spotted him, that would be horrifying. Karkat will just have to do something useful. Perhaps it'll help him with revenge?

**Report**

"Jade Harley is reported dead, the suspect was seen wearing a mask...No one even heard the gunshot...The only evidence it was murder was the hat the killer left behind..."


	9. Suspect Upd8

**Terezi's Suspects Update:**

**G4MZ33-** H3 S33MS L1K3 4 V3RY POSSIBL3 SUSP3CT. 1 DONT H4V3 3NOUGH 3VID3NC3 THOUGH

**3QU1US-** H3 W4S PROV3N 1NNOC3NT 4 WH1L3 4GO. POOR DUD3

**K4RK4T-** H3 DO3SNT S33M B4D BUT 1 C4NT T4K3 R1SKS

**K4N4Y4- **S331NG 4S VR1SK4 TH1NKS SH3S 4 PROBL3M TH3N SH3 1S MOST LIK3LY 1NNOC3NT

**3RID4N-** 1 JUST DONT LIK3 TH3 LOOKS OF TH1S GUY

1T 4PP34RS 1 SHOULD 1NTERV1EW SOM3 MOR3 POSSIBL3 SUSP3CTS

**Vriska's Suspects Update:**

**Kanaya-** She defiantly is one of my main suspects. As Karkat said, "She just screams homicidal 8itch."

**Araaaaaaaadia- **She made it quite clear she isn't fond of Feferi or myself. She also is alwaaaaaaaays talking a8out death.

**Eridan-** He is often seen wondering around. Not to mention, he doesn't apologize when he 8umps into me!

Those are my only suspects. I need to step up my game 8efore Terezi wins!

**. . .**

Both girls had their backs to one another. They were not willing to share any information with each other. They both had their own reasons for this, of course. Vriska believed she would loose the "game" that is mostly just in her head, while Terezi thought Vriska would screw her up with false information. That has happened on more then one occasions.

"How's everything coming along?" Vriska peered at Terezi. The detective just shrugged, leaving Vriska's question to hang.

"Alright then," Vriska sighs, massaging her temples and thinks about how it has been a back-breaking night. Vriska gazed out the window and slammed her files shut, which alerted Terezi. Terezi began sniffing in the general area where she believed Vriska was looking and tried to smell what caused her to make such a ruckus.

The sun had began peeking over the horizon. The blind detective heard her partner shuffling around.

"Where is she going?" Terezi wondered aloud, in a raspy voice.

"It's almost dawn, Terezi. I'm leaving for the day, duh." Vriska replied in an amused voice.

Terezi curled up into a ball when she came to a conclusion Vriska finally left. She was hoping Vriska would have stayed, just this once.


	10. Chapter 10: Updated, woohoo

Terezi and Vriska gathered around the mini flat screen television. They were just about to watch the footage from the security cameras to see if anyone tried to break in or abscond around the time of the murder.

"Just hit play already, ugh!" Vriska has been complaining for the last hour.

"It's still rewinding, smartass."

"Make it go faster, like right now!"

"I can't and you know that."

"Come on, any day now." Vriska began tapping her foot.

"Just wait, it's almost done."

"I'm going to die of old age and it's all your fault." Vriska exaggerated. Terezi pounded her head on the table a couple of times, before pressing play.

**Footage (Front Camera):**

Equius stood in front of the fuschia colored metallic fence. He was looking straight ahead with a deadpan face and didn't even flinch when Jade appeared out of nowhere. Jade began speaking to Equius and he finally took the time to scrutinize her.

After Jade stopped making crazy gestures with her hands, he unlatched the gate. She then strolled inside with her usual perky gait.

Nobody else was seen coming in until three hours later.

Gamzee was getting dragged along by Karkat, who was trudging due to the extra weight he had to haul. It appears the two had went out shopping, due to the groceries Karkat was holding. They must have left, awhile ago, from the back door.

Equius didn't even peer at them when he stepped aside, letting them pass.

Kanaya and Nepeta both arrived at the mansion around the same time.

Nepeta was carrying two large canvases that had silky, black sheets pulled over them. She greeted Equius with a "furry" big hug.

Kanaya had a tiny, red bag with her. It seemed as if she was trying to have it go unnoticed by Equius.

**Footage Paused.**

"Why did you stop it?" Vriska gave Terezi a look.

"I already got all the information I need, well, for the moment."

"Resume it, we're going to miss the good stuff."

"No, we'll watch more later."

The two then began pointless bickering.

"We're going to loose information that's required for solving this case." Vriska moaned.

"Heehee, we're loosing information like you need to loose weight." Terezi cackled.

What a beautiful relationship.


End file.
